


It’s U~Richie Tozier X Reader

by ultra_violett



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_violett/pseuds/ultra_violett
Summary: You've always been friends with your brother, Bill's, friends. It's always just been you five. Until one summer when a killer clown starts tormenting you, and you find three more friends. But what happens when you're dealing with a crush on your best friend the whole time?All triggers are in tags!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

*Your POV*

I walk into Bill's room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He's folding a piece of paper and Georgie is standing at the window, drawing a happy face on it with his finger.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I ask, making Georgie turn to look at me. "Billy's making me a boat and I'm gonna go sail it!" Georgie states, giggling. I nod, walking over to him and kissing him on the head. "Well, you have fun with that, I'm going over to Richie's. Be careful, okay?" Georgie nods and I walk out of the room.

I walk into my room, getting my raincoat and my rain boots and putting them on. Georgie walks downstairs and I follow him, watching as he hesitantly walks over to the closed cellar door. 

"Georgie." I call out, making him turn to look at me. "Don't be scared, I'm right here if anything happens, okay?" He nods, and his walkie talkie goes off in his pocket.

"Georgie," Bills voice comes in through the walkie, making him jump. "Hurry up." He states, making me roll my eyes. No need to be so mean, Bill.

Georgie runs down the stairs, making me lose sight of him. 

He returns a few minutes later with the wax and a flashlight. He's running, and he almost bumps into the table because he's not looking where he's going.

I walk over to the cellar door, shutting it. I then walk into the house's main hallway, facing the stairs. "I'm leaving now!" I call up there before turning to the door and walking outside.

I get on my bike, biking to Richie's house as quickly but also as carefully as possible.

When I get there I knock on the door, shivering from the cold. My jeans are soaked and there's water in my shoes.

"C'mon, Richie, open the fucking door!" I shout, banging on the door again.

It swings open, a very annoyed looking Maggie Tozier standing there. "He's in his room." I nod, running inside and up the stairs.

His door's shut, and I walk up to it. I open it quickly to see him sitting on his bed, holding a sketchbook closed. 

"Jesus, Y/N, what if I was tickling my pickle or something?!" He jokes, annoyed. I roll my eyes and walk into the room, shutting the door behind me. 

"Very funny, Richard." I retort, sliding my shoes and coat off and setting them on the floor.

"You have any pants I could borrow? My pants are soaked." I state, walking over to where he's standing at his desk.

"Or you could just walk around without pants." He states, walking over to his closet. "No." I deadpan, following after him.

"Whatever. Here." He hands me a pair of sweatpants. I grab them from him and shoo him out of his room, locking the door to be sure he won't come in.

Once I'm done changing, I set the jeans on the floor next to my coat and boots and unlock the door to let him back in.

"Damn, why didn't you let me watch?" He asks, smirking. I hit him upside the head, rolling my eyes. "Because you wouldn't let me watch you 'tickle your pickle.'" I state, sitting on his bed. 

"I never said that. You can watch if you want." He states, sitting next to me. "I think I'll pass. I have higher expectations than a two incher." I state, smirking. "I'll have you know I am a solid eight!" 

"Stop talking about Richie's dick!" Maggie, Richie's mom, calls up the stairs. "I will have nothing sexual happening in my house!" She states, making us break out in laughter.

At that moment, the phone downstairs rings. I assume Maggie answers it, because it stops ringing after a moment. The sound of her talking echoes up the stairs. We can't quite hear exactly what she's saying, but we stay quiet just in case she gets particularly loud.

"Y/N, come down here!" Her voice sounds sad, urgent. Richie and I exchange concerned glances before walking downstairs.

"Yes?" I ask, entering the kitchen where she's frantically looking through her bag. "Georgie hasn't come home, apparently, and your mom wants me to drive you home. We can put your bike in the trunk of my car.

I nod, and she finally finds her keys, walking to her car. Richie and I follow, and I grip around frantically in the air between us before finally finding his hand and squeezing it tightly.

He squeezes my hand in response. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay." He reassures, tightening his grip a bit. 

I nod, but anxiety still courses harshly through my veins. 

We get into Richie's car, still tightly holding hands as we buckle up and Maggie drives us to my house.

She stops in front of the house, and right before I slam the car door shut, she stops me. 

"Everything's going to be okay. Tell your family I'm praying for them, okay?" I nod and shut the door, taking my bike out if the trunk as well.

I then watch as she drives away. The rain has slowed by now, but not completely stopped.

When I enter my house, I shut the door behind me before stripping myself of my soaked coat and boots.

"Y/N, come here." Mom calls from the living room. I sigh before walking inside.

"Georgie's missing." She states, tears flowing down her face. Tears well up in my eyes as well, and Bill walks over and hugs me tightly.

"I guess you guys can go to your rooms now." Mom states after a few minutes of silence. I nod, not daring to speak for fear of stuttering. I hate my stutter, but at least mine isn't as bad as Bill's. And I'm sure his is just going to be worse after this.

We go up to our rooms, and after that the house is silent for the rest of the day. 

I try to sleep that night, but I'm far too worried about Georgie to be able to close my eyes for more than about a minute.

I get up from my bed, walking over into Bill's room.

He's sitting on his bed with a sketchbook. 

"C-can't sleep e-e-either?" He asks, shutting the book. I shake my head, and he sets the sketchbook onto the nightstand next to his bed. 

He opens his arms widely, beckoning me in for a hug.

I walk over, wrapping my arms around him and he does the same to me. "Can I s-s-suh-sleep in here t-t-tonight?" I ask, pulling away from the hug.

He nods, turning off his lamp and laying down on the bed. I lay down next to him, and we lay in silence for a bit before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*Your POV*

The final bell of the school day ends, making the entire class jump out of their seats. I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder, joining Bill, Richie, and Eddie who are all walking out the door.

"So there's like this church full of Jews right? And Stan has to take this super Jewie test-" Eddie starts to explain, only to be cut off by Bill. "But how's it work?" Eddie sighs. "They slice the tip of his dick off." He states, making me roll my eyes.

"But then Stan will have nothing left." I state. Richie points at me, chuckling. "She's right." Stan runs up to us, squeezing in between Bill and Eddie. "Hey Stan, what happens at the Bar Mitzvah anyway? Ed says they slice the tip of your d-d-dick off." Bill says.

"Yeah, I think the Rabbi's gonna pull down your pants. Turn to the crowd and say 'Where's the beef?'" Richie jokes.

"At the Bar Mitzvah, I read from the Torah, and then I make a speech, and then suddenly I become a man." Stan explains. "I can think of funner ways to become a man." Richie states. "More fun, you mean." Stan corrects, glaring at him.

We go silent as we walk past the Bowers gang, who are eyeing us. Henry scans my body, licking his lips as he does. Bill takes notice of this, and throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer to him and glaring at them.

"You think they'll sign my yearbook? 'Dear Richie, sorry for taking a hot steaming dump in your backpack last March. Have a great summer.'" Richie jokes.

We soon get outside and walk over to the trashcans. The boys all dump their books out into them. "Best feeling ever." Stan states, zipping his backpack up. "Yeah? Try tickling your pickle for the first time." Richie states, zipping his bag up as well.

I roll my eyes at Richie's remark. "Like you'd know. You don't have a pickle to tickle." I state.

"Hey, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Eddie asks. "Your mom." I joke, making Eddie glare at me. "Start my training." Richie states, adjusting his glasses. "What training?" Eddie asks. "Street fighter." Richie replies. "That's how you wanna spend your summer? Inside of an arcade?" Eddie asks, scrunching his nose. 

"Beats spending it inside of your mother." Richie remarks, throwing his hand up for a high five. I high five him and Stan pushes both of our hands down. 

"What if we go to the quarry?" Stan asks. "Guys we have the b-b-barrens." Bill states. "Right." Stan murmurs.

"Betty Ripsom's mom." Eddie points out, making us all turn to her. "Is she seriously expecting to see her come out of the school?" Stan asks. "As if Betty Ripsom's been hiding in home ec for the last few weeks." Eddie states.

"You think they'll actually find her?" Stan asks. "Yeah, in a ditch, all decomposed, all covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear." Richie retorts. "She's not dead, she's missing." I state, my chest aching from Richie's statement. I like to believe Georgie's not dead, even though it's common sense that he is. 

"Right, sorry Y/N, she's missing." Richie turns to me, adjusting his glasses. "Y'know, the barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water?" Richie remarks as we start walking over to our bikes.

Henry comes up behind him, grabbing him by the backpack and pulling him to the ground. He tumbles into me as he falls, and I tumble into Stan as I fall, sending both me and Stan to the ground as well.

Patrick walks over and grabs Stan's kippah from the ground. "Nice frisbee, flamer." He states, making Stan grab for it. "Give it back." He pleads, but Patrick ignores him, throwing it onto a passing bus. "Fucking losers." He says as he does so.

Belch burps in Eddie's face, making him gag. Henry walks away from Stan, Richie and I on the ground, bumping into Bill as he does. "You s-suck Bowers." Bill spits out, making me smirk. _Yeah, sucks Patrick's dick_. I think, making me almost start laughing.

"You s-s-s-s-say something? B-b-b-b-billy?" Henry asks, turning back to face him. "You got a free ride this year cuz of your little brother. Ride's over, Denbrough." He states, walking closer to Bill.

He looks away from Bill for a split second, catching sight of his dad standing behind us. So rather than do something extremely violent as he probably would have done, he simply says "This summer's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends." And licks his hand before running it down the side of Bill's face.

They then load themselves into Henry's car. "Wish he'd go missing." Richie remarks. "He's probably the one doing it." I state.

Afterwards, on the way home, Bill walks next to his bike and recites the words his speech therapist taught him to help his stutter. I ride on my bike slowly next to him, listening to him recite it.

"He thrusts his fist against the p-p-p-shit." He sighs. "That was really good, Bill." I state, smiling at him. He shrugs. "I d-d-dunno." 

We pull into our driveway, discarding our bikes there. We then entire the garage, where dad is working.

He turns when he hears us come in, glaring at Bill. "Need some help? I c-c-could-" Bill is cut off by our father, however. "I thought we agreed." Bill turns to look at the model of the sewers he built as dad stares at him, disappointed.

Bill walks over, grabbing the water hose. "Before you say anything, just let me sh-sh-show you something first." He states. 

He places the little army man into the tunnels, before turning the hose on and letting water stream down, pushing the man through the tunnels. He ends up in a container labeled 'The Barrens' and Bill turns the water off, turning to face dad.

"The barrens, it's the only place-" He's once again cut off by dad. "He's gone, Bill. He's dead. And there's nothing we can do, nothing." He stands abruptly at that, turning and taking the map off the wall. "Now take this down before your mother sees it. And the next time you want to take something from my office, ask." He states, folding it and walking away.

Bill turns to face me, dejected. I sigh and walk over to him, hugging him. "It's gonna be okay, Bill." I reassure, and he hugs me back. 

He then pulls away, turning to face our hamster. "I guess you get your tunnels back."


	3. Chapter 3

*Your POV*

The next day I'm woken up abruptly by Bill shaking me violently. "Jesus Christ, Bill." I state, placing my hand on my chest as I calm my breathing.

"Come on, the b-b-barrens." He states, walking away. "Bill, I gotta go to the pharmacy first, remember? I'll meet you guys later." I state, sitting up. He sighs, but nods. "F-fine, but be q-q-quick." He states, walking out of my room.

I get up and walk over to my closet, picking out a black and white striped shirt with a pair of high waisted denim shorts. I close my bedroom door and lock it before stripping myself of my pajamas and putting on the outfit I picked out.

The front door closes downstairs, signaling to me that Bill has left. 

I then throw on my Converse and walk downstairs, saying bye to mom and dad before leaving. I decide to walk today, because I need the exercise. 

When I get there I make a beeline to the period products, grabbing the same box of pads that I always grab.

I walk over to the counter quickly and pay for the pads just as quickly, not even bothering to get change back just telling Mr. Keene he can keep it. I don't want to let Bill down.

I walk out of the pharmacy and make my way to the barrens, passing the library on the way. As I do, the new kid, Ben Hanscom, runs out the doors and bumps into me, knocking me over.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry!" He helps me up and I shake my head, smiling at him. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm Y/N, Y/N Denbrough." I stick my hand out to shake his and he grabs it, shaking my hand. "I'm Ben Hanscom, but you may know me as the new kid." I shake my head, taking my hand from his grasp. "Nope, we were in the same math class, so I actually know your name." 

He nods, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. He's conveniently walking in the way of the barrens, so I follow.

As we walk past some sort of monument or something, a voice comes from it. "Where you off to, tits?" Henry's voice comes from behind us, making us break out into a sprint. His goons come out from the bushes, grabbing us tightly. "Gotcha!"

They drag us to the infamous kissing bridge, and push Ben against it. Belch and Victor hold him down while Patrick holds me down. "I'm gonna deal with tits, here. You do whatever you want to the dyke." Henry states to Patrick, walking over to Ben.

Patrick nods, turning to face me. I drop the bag from the pharmacy, the box of pads sliding out a bit.

"You hear that, slut? I can do whatever I want to you." Patrick smiles crookedly at me, a certain evil glimmer in his eyes.

A car drives past, making the gang stop. The adults in the car don't even bat an eye, however, and just continue driving.

Patrick turns back to look at me once the car has driven past, smirking at me. "Time to have some fun." He states, grabbing my boob tightly in his hand. I shake my head, and he runs his other hand under my shirt. Tears sting my eyes as I wriggle around frantically, trying to get away.

The hand under my shirt reaches the bottom of my bra, and he starts to run his hand under that, too, until Ben kicks Henry in the chest, making him fall backwards off the bridge. "Patrick, get over here!" Victor yells as Henry launches himself over the bridge as well.

Patrick pulls his hands away from me and the tears that were residing in my eyes finally free themselves, running down my face. 

The rest of the gang jump over the edge of the bridge and slide down the hill after Ben. I don't linger, however. I just run. I run as far as I can from this damned bridge.

I collapse on the sidewalk, sobbing even more now. My shoulders shake as I let out all the tears in my body. I can still feel his hands on me, running themselves up my shirt, into my bra.

The familiar sound of Eddie Kaspbrak's voice rings out, making me stop and take my face out of my hands. "You guys do know that alleys are known for dirty needles that have AIDS, right?" I panic and wipe my face of the tears, still knowing that regardless of that my eyes are going to be red and puffy.

I then walk into the alleyway they're in, making them stop what they're doing. "Y/N, where the h-h-h-hell have you b-b-been?" Bill asks, turning to me.

I shake my head, my breath hitching as more tears threaten to spill. "C-c-can we not t-talk about it right n-n-n-n-now?" I ask, digging my palms into my eyes to prevent the tears from spilling.

Ben looks at me sympathetically. He's the only one who knows what happened back there. "F-f-fine, but we're talking l-later. Richie, stay here." He states, walking with Eddie and Stan into the pharmacy.

I walk further into the alley, going to sit on a crate next to Ben. "Glad I got to meet you before you died." Richie states, looking at Ben. Ben awkwardly stares back, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

After that, we sit in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

*Your POV*

Stan, Bill and Eddie soon come back, Eddie with his arms full of bandages and such. 

_ Why the hell don't they have a bag? Did they steal that stuff? _ (Italics are your thoughts, in case you didn't know.)

Eddie crouches in front on Ben, taking out some bandages. Richie starts bickering with him, as usual, about God knows what.

"Just suck the wound." Richie states. "I need to focus right now." Eddie states. "You need to focus?" Richie asks. "Yeah, can you get me something?" "Jesus! What do you need?" "Go get my bifocals. I hid 'em in my second fanny pack." "Why do you have two fanny packs?" Stan asks.

Bill sneaks out of the alley. Nobody else notices, but I do.

I then see him talking to someone. He takes money out of his pocket, and he's offering it to them. Wait, isn't that Beverly Marsh?

She looks our way, murmurs something to herself, and then starts to walk into the alley, towards us.

"You have to suck the wound before you apply the Band-Aids. This is 101." Richie states. "You don't know what you're talking about." At that moment Beverly arrives, tightly clutching her bag from the pharmacy, which makes me remember mine. Shit! I left it at the bridge!

"Are you okay? That looks like it hurts." Beverly asks, stopping in front of us. "Oh. No, I'm good. I just fell." Ben reassures. "Yeah, right into Henry Bowers." Hearing his name shoots a sharp pain through my chest. I know Patrick is the one that did all that shit to me but Henry was the one who allowed it in the first place.

"S-s-sh-shut up, R-Richie." I murmur. He sighs and looks at me sadly. I think he can tell something's wrong he just doesn't want to bring it up in front of the others.

"You sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?" Beverly asks Ben, winking at him. Ben smiles. He clearly likes her, but so does Bill. "You know, w-w-we'll take care of him." Bill states, making Ben's smile drop.

"Uh, thanks again, Beverly." Bill smiles, and she smiles back. Oh shit, she likes him. Ben has no chance and I feel terrible because he thinks he does. Poor kid.

"Sure. Maybe I'll see you around." She goes to leave, but Bill speaks up again. "Y-y-yeah, we were thinking about going to the q-q-quarry tomorrow, if you wanna come." He offers, turning to face her.

"Good to know. Thanks." She then waves at us and walks away. Eddie gets up off the ground, cleaning his hands off. "Nice going bringing up Bowers in front of her." Stan states.

"Yeah, dude, you heard what she did." Eddie remarks. "What'd she do?" Ben interjects. "More like 'who'd she do?' From what I hear the list is longer than my wang." Richie states, grabbing his crotch.

"Richie you have like two inches on you!" I state, standing up. "H-h-how do you know t-th-thuh-thuh-that?" I smirk. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I walk over to the entrance of the alleyway. "Anywho, I have to get going. See you later Bill." I wave at them and walk away, towards the bridge. Hopefully my pads are still there.

I get to the bridge and see the pharmacy bag, the box of pads still inside. It hasn't been touched, luckily, so I grab it. 

When I stand back up, bag now in hand, there's a silhouette in the trees. I squint, trying to see what it is, but failing.

The person walks closer, and now I can see it. Patrick Hockstetter. But it's not just Patrick Hockstetter, he's a zombie. All decomposed. His skin is gray and falling off.

I rub my eyes, hoping that when I open them he'll be gone, that this will all have been a nightmare. 

I open my eyes, but he's not gone. He's right in my face now, and I can smell the decomposing flesh. He's smiling crookedly and one of his hands is reaching out for me. 

"Time to have some fun." He murmurs, reaching his hand for me even more. I shake my head and run, making sure not to drop my bag this time. 

I run until I can't any more, and when I look up, I see I ran to Richie's house. I take a step towards the door, seeing his bike is here, but decide against it, due to the fact that if I were to tell him what just happened he would think I'm crazy.

So I walk home, not even bothering to greet my family when I get there. I drop the pharmacy bag off in my room and then walk into Bill's room.

"Y-Y-Y/N where did y-you go?" He asks, turning to face me. He's sitting at his desk.

I shrug, walking over to his bed and sitting down. "Not important." I state. "B-B-Bullshit. What actually happened? A-A-And why were y-you crying e-e-e-e-earlier?" I sigh and move to sit criss cross on his bed, facing him.

"I went to the pharmacy earlier, like I said I would, and on the way to the barrens I saw Ben. The Bowers gang found us and took us to the kissing bridge, where Patrick... He..." My eyes sting with tears as I recall the events that happened just a few hours ago. 

"He touched me."

"Oh." Bill breathes out, taking a minute to process what I said. "Oh my God. I'm gonna kill him." I shake my head, tears blurring my vision.

"You don't need to do that." I whisper, the memory of Patrick's rotting corpse chasing me playing through my brain. "Why not?"

"Because I think he's already dead."


	5. Chapter 5

*Your POV*

The next day, I'm woken abruptly by Bill once again. "C-c-c'mon, we have to g-go to the q-q-quarry." He states, walking away from my bed. I sigh and get up, just grabbing the first shirt and the first pair of shorts I see.

I close my bedroom door and lock it before throwing the clothes on. It's a red t-shirt with just regular denim shorts.

Bill and I bike to the quarry afterwards. Stan is already there, because he's always early to everything.

Richie, Eddie, and Ben soon arrive as well. All the boys start to strip down to their underwear, discarding their clothes in various piles. I start to strip as well, but I only have my shirt off before Bill walks over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-y-you don't have to, you kn-kn-know." He states. I shake my head, smiling at him as I drop my shirt to the ground. "It's fine, Bill. Trust me, I'm okay." He nods and walks over to the cliff, where the others are standing.

I finish stripping, leaving my shorts and shoes with my shirt as well. I then join the others at the edge of the cliff, where they're spitting loogies into the water. Fucking disgusting.

Eddie spits his out, and it doesn't even reach the water, it lands directly in front of him. "Oh my God that was terrible, I win!" Richie announces. "You won?" Eddie asks, looking over at him.

"Yeah." Richie states, adjusting his glasses. "Did you see my loogie?" Eddie asks, gesturing at the ground. "That went the furthest! It's by distance." Richie states. "Mass. It's always been mass." Eddie states.

"What the- What is mass?" Richie stammers out. "Who cares how far it goes? It matters how cool it looks, like if it's green or it's white or juicy and fat." Eddie explains, making me gag a little. As I said before, fucking disgusting.

"Alright." Bill interjects. "Who's first?" He asks, ignoring Eddie who continues to fight with Richie. They all stare down at the water for a second before a voice comes from behind them.

"I'll go!" Beverly announces, dropping her bike and undressing quickly. She runs towards the water, jumping in. "Sissies." She murmurs as she does so.

I follow soon after, making sure not to land on her. "Ah, holy shit, we just got shown up by two girls!" Richie exclaims, looking down at us.

Stan says something, but I can't quite hear what it is. "Come on!" Beverly yells up at them.

Bill is the first one to jump, and the others soon follow.

"Chicken fight!" Richie announces, walking over to me. He disappears under the water, and soon I feel his hands on my thighs, guiding me to sit on his shoulders. My cheeks burn, no doubt from blushing.

Once I'm on his shoulders securely, he rises from the water, catching me off guard. I grab his hair, trying not to fall off.

"Um, ow." He breathes out, making me loosen my grip on his hair. "Shit, sorry." He smiles up at me, tightening his grip on my thighs. I plead to God or whatever the hell is up there that he can't tell I'm blushing. "You don't have to hold onto my hair, I'm not gonna let you fall." I nod and let go of his hair slowly.

He walks over to where Beverly is, perched on Bill's shoulders. "And, go!" Ben announces, making Bev and I reach out to each other and try to push the other off.

She grabs my arms, trying to push me off Richie's shoulders. I manage to free one of my arms from her grasp but in the process of trying to free the other one she manages to push me off into the water.

I rise from the water, gasping for air. "Shit, you okay?" Beverly asks, walking over to me. I smirk and grab her head, pushing it under the water.

I let go of her head and she emerges from the water, wiping it out of her eyes. "Oh, you are so dead!" She exclaims. I shriek and start to swim away, her following closely behind.

~~~

A little later, we all watch as Eddie tries to drown Richie. Bill is staring at Beverly, and Beverly catches him. She doesn't say anything to him, just smiles. Ben watches forlornly.

"Ah, fuck! What was that?" Richie exclaims, making us all turn to face him. "Something just touched my foot right here." Richie points, and we all dive under the water to see what it is.

The water stings my eyes, but I can see the figure of a little baby turtle right where Richie was pointing.

I lift my head from the water. "It's a turtle." I state, wiping the water out of my eyes and pushing my wet hair away from my face.

~~~

Now, we're all sitting on some rocks, listening to Bust A Move on a boombox that someone brought. All the boys are staring at Beverly, who's laying on a towel. Her hand lays on her stomach.

She turns her head, making all the boys quickly look away. She knows they were staring, though. I can see it in her face.

Richie starts digging through Ben's backpack. "News flash, Ben. School's out for summa!" He announces, putting on some weird voice.

"Oh, that? That's not school stuff." Ben states. Richie takes out a post card. "Who sent you this?" He asks, going to flip it over. "No one. Give it." Ben snatches it out of Richie's hand and shoves it back into his bag.

Richie pulls out a folder full of papers, most of which are sticking out a bit from the sides of the folder. He opens it and sets it on his lap. "What's with the history project?" I ask, leaning over Richie's shoulder to look at the papers. I swear I see him blush, but I don't linger on it.

"Oh... When I first moved here, I didn't have anyone to hang out with," Richie passes the folder to Bill, making Beverly walk over and sit next to him.

"So I just started spending time in the library." Bill looks up at Beverly, and I notice she's cut her hair. Really short, may I add. It fits her, though.

"You went to the library? On purpose?" Richie comments, making me smack him upside the head. "Yes, Richard. Some people like to read." I state.

"Y-y-your hair." Bill stutters out, also taking notice of the haircut. "Your... Your hair is beautiful, Beverly." Ben complements. Beverly pushes some hair behind her ear, smiling. "Thanks."

"Here. Pass it." Richie gestures for the folder again. Bill hands it back to him and he opens it, placing it on his lap once more.

I lay my head on his shoulder to get a glimpse of the papers again. He looks over at me, cheeks bright red, before looking back at the papers.

"Why is it all murders and missing kids?" He asks, going through the papers. "Derry's not like any town I've ever been in before. They did a study once, and it turns out people die or disappear six times the national average." Richie hands the folder to Stan, who hesitantly takes it. He doesn't open it, though.

Even though Richie no longer has the folder, I don't take my head off his shoulder. He's not complaining about it, and I'm comfortable, sooooo.

"And that's just grown-ups. Kids are worse. Way, way worse. I've got more stuff if you wanna see it." Ben offers. Eddie shakes his head, but he's the only one who disagrees. So, with that, we get dressed again and bike to Ben's house.


	6. Chapter 6

*Your POV*

We all bike to Ben's house, leaving our bikes on his front lawn.

Eddie trips over his, but nobody notices except me. I turn around and help him up, suppressing laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to." He remarks. I allow the laughter to spill out, making him roll his eyes. He mutters something under his breath that I can't hear and continues to Ben's house.

When we enter Ben's room, he's standing awkwardly at his closet door. Richie and Eddie go silent and Richie adjusts his glasses.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wow!" He exclaims, walking around the room. "Cool, huh?" Ben asks, smiling. "No, no. Nothing cool." Richie shakes his head, and Ben's smile fades.

"I think it's cool Ben. Richie's just being a dick." I state, patting Ben on the shoulder and smiling at him. He allows the smile to take over his face, brighter than before.

I walk over and take my place next to Richie. "What's that?" Stan asks, pointing to a paper on the wall. "Oh, that? That's the charter for Derry Township." Ben explains. "Nerd alert." Richie comments in some weird voice.

"No, it's actually quite interesting." Ben states. "Derry started as a beaver trapping camp." Ben explains. "Still is, am I right boys?" Richie jokes, raising his hand for a high five. Eddie and Stan just roll their eyes so he turns to face me in hopes of getting a high five from me.

I shake my head and he lowers his hand, dejected. There's a hint of red on his cheeks, maybe from embarrassment?

"Ninety-one people signed the charter that made Derry. But later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace." Ben explains. "The entire camp?" I ask, turning away from the wall to face Ben.

"There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack. Everybody just thought it was a plague or something. But it's like one day everybody just woke up and left. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the well house." Ben explains, making uneasiness flood through me as well as anxiety.

"Jesus, we could get Derry on Unsolved Mysteries." Richie states.

The door creaks behind us making Ben and I turn to face it. Beverly stands next to it, smiling a little as she looks at Ben. Hanging up on the back of the door is a New Kids on The Block poster.

Ben shakes his head, and Beverly closes the door back, still smiling.

"Where was the well house?" Bill asks. "I don't know. Somewhere in town, I guess. Why?" Ben asks. Bill looks away, thinking about something I can tell. "Nothing." He murmurs, staring at the wall.

~~~

Afterwards, at home, I walk over to Bill's closed bedroom door.

I knock on it, and soon Bill's voice comes from behind it. "C-c-come in." I open the door slowly, seeing what he's doing.

"Hey, Bill. What's up?" He turns to face me from where he's sitting at his desk. "D-drawing." I smile and walk over. "Can I see?" He nods and hands me the sketchbook.

It's a drawing of Beverly. "This is really good, Bill." He smiles, shaking his head. "N-no, it could b-b-b-be better." He states, taking the sketchbook out of my hands gently.

"It's better than anything I could draw." He shrugs and closes the sketchbook, setting it back down on his desk.

"S-s-so why'd you come i-in here?" I shrug. "I was bored, wanted to see what you were doing. I'm getting kind of tired though so I think I'm gonna go to bed." He nods. "O-okay, goodnight."

I walk over to his bedroom door. "Night." I state, walking out of his room and closing his door back.

~~~

I'm woken later that night to a clattering sound downstairs. I can tell it's still nighttime because it's still dark out. It's raining now though.

I get up from my bed and walk downstairs. The only two rooms with lights on are the kitchen and Georgie's room.

I walk into Georgie's room. Nobody's in there, but his lego turtle is gone.

The kitchen is empty as well, but Georgie's shattered lego turtle lays on the floor. I crouch down and collect the pieces, placing them on Georgie's bed. I'll put it back together later.

I walk back into the kitchen, where the cellar door is open. I can hear talking down there, but can't quite tell what it is.

The sound of water splashing down there catches my attention, and then someone comes running up the stairs, slamming the cellar door behind them.

The person bumps into me, knocking me over. "Sh-sh-shit, sorry Y/N." I shake my head, getting up. "It's fine Bill. What were you doing down there?" He looks back at the cellar door. "Uh n-nothing. I'm g-g-going back to bed now." He walks away, saying nothing else, and leaving me more confused than ever.

I walk over to the cellar door and open it, walking downstairs. There's nothing down there. No water, no people, nothing except for the stuff that was already down there. If there's no water, though, where did the splashing come from? And if nobody's down here, was Bill talking to himself?

I shrug it off, walking back up the stairs and closing the door behind me. I then walk up to my bedroom. I hear almost silent crying coming from Bill's room, but decide not to bother him. Ever since Georgie went missing, it's normal for him to cry like this, late at night when he thinks everyone else is asleep.

I walk into my room, shutting the door and laying back down. I let whatever the hell happen earlier seep away from my brain and allow sleep to take over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I/C/F=Ice cream flavor

*Your POV*

The next morning, during breakfast, the phone rings. Neither mom nor dad make move to answer it, so Bill gets up and answers it. "H-h-hello?" There's a pause as the other person speaks. "O-okay, we'll b-b-buh-be there soon." He places the phone down on the receiver.

He walks back over to the table and takes his plate, scraping his leftovers in the trash and putting the plate in the sink. "Y-Y-Y/N, we gotta go. B-B-Buh-Bev needs us." I nod and get up, placing my plate in the sink as well.

I go upstairs and get dressed quickly into my usual, a T-shirt and shorts with a pair of converse. There's a knock on my closed bedroom door as I'm tying my shoes. "Come in!" The door opens, revealing Bill. "R-r-ruh-ready?" I nod and stand, following him downstairs and out the front door.

We get on our bikes and ride silently side by side to Beverly's house, meeting up with the others on the way. All six of us pull up to Beverly's apartment building and wait for her to run down all the stairs.

"I need to show you something." Beverly states, making Eddie and Stan stop their bickering about whatever the hell it is. "What is it?" Eddie asks. "More than we saw at the quarry?" Richie asks, making me shove him playfully in the shoulder. "Shut it." I state as he rubs his arm, pretending to be in pain.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Richie." Eddie exclaims. "My dad will kill me if he finds out I had boys in the apartment." Beverly states once they've stopped bickering. "Then just take Y/N." Stan states, shrugging. "And Richie. His dick is so small he's basically a girl." I retort, laughing a little.

Richie blushes bright red and shoves me just like I did a few moments ago, making me laugh even harder. 

"No, no. I need more than just Y/N." Beverly states. "Then we'll leave a lookout." Bill states, looking around. "R-R-Richie, stay here." He states, dropping his bike and walking over to Beverly. "Woah, woah, woah! What if her dad comes back?" Richie asks as they all walk towards Beverly.

I sigh and drop my bike, going to sit on the grass. "Do what you always do, start talking." Stan retorts. 

"Don't worry, Rich, I'll stay with you. Come sit." I pat the grass next to me and drops his bike, coming to sit next to me.

We sit for a bit, chatting, before Richie suggests getting ice cream. I nod, standing. "Okay, let's go." I hold my hand out to help him stand and he grabs it. I pull him up gently and we walk towards the ice cream place.

We arrive at the ice cream place, walking up to the counter. "Hi, what can I get for you?" The worker asks. "A vanilla cone for me." Richie requests, smiling a little. The man nods. "Okay, and for you?" The man asks, turning to look at me. "A I/C/F cone please."

He nods and goes to get our ice cream, handing them to us. Richie pays, even though I insist I can pay for mine. "Is this a date?" The man at the counter asks as we're about to leave. Richie and I blush, shaking our heads. "No, no, we're just friends." Richie insists. Those words strike a pain in my heart.

All we'll ever be is friends. Nothing more, ever. 

"Alright, we should be going now." Richie states, leading me out of the ice cream place. We walk back to the apartment building, and by the time we get back, our ice creams have been eaten.

We sit back down on the grass, and Richie turns to look at me. He's still blushing from the worker at the ice cream place asking if we were on a date. Neither of us speak, just stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

It feels like a magnet is pulling us together as we stare into each other's eyes, not daring to look away. 

The invisible magnet continues pulling us until we're just inches away, our noses bumping together. The distance between us is about to be closed when a door upstairs on the apartment building slams open and footsteps race down the stairs.

Richie and I pull away abruptly, rubbing the back of our necks awkwardly. I sigh, running my hands down my face as Richie stands. I can't believe that just happened. I almost just kissed Richie, my crush for the past, like, year. And of course it had to be ruined by our friends.

They all throw away the trash bags full of-whatever the hell-and then we're off, riding down the road.

Or, Richie's riding, the rest of us are walking next to our bikes, pushing them along the road.

"No, I love being your personal doorman, really. Could you idiots have taken any longer?" Richie remarks. "All right, shut up, Richie." Eddie states, wrinkling his nose in annoyance.

"Yeah, shut up, Richie." Stan agrees. "Oh yeah trash the trashmouth. I get it." Richie comments, continuing to ride in circles around us. 

"Hey, I wasn't the one scrubbing the bathroom floor and imagining her sink went all Eddie's mom's vagina on Halloween." Eddie scrunches his nose again, this time in disgust. "She didn't imagine it." Bill states, making us all slow our walking to a stop.

"I s-s-saw something, too." Bill states. "You saw blood too?" Stan asks. "Not blood." Bill takes a deep breath before continuing his sentence. "I saw Georgie." That must have been why he was crying last night. It all makes sense now. Does that mean me seeing Patrick's dead body was one of these things, too?

"It seemed so real." I nod, understanding. When I saw Patrick it seemed so real. Maybe he's not dead after all. "I mean, it seemed like it was him, but there was this..." He trails off, allowing Eddie to cut in. "Clown. Yeah, I saw him too." 

"Wait, can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I'm not seeing this shit?" Richie asks, looking between us. "What'd you do? Have sex with your pillow?" I retort, making him frown at me. "No, but I did fuck your mom." I smirk, coming up with the perfect response. "Oh really? Because when I came over to fuck yours last night you were sleeping peacefully in your bed." I state, making him frown at me.

"Are you two done now?" Stan asks, raising an eyebrow at us. I shrug and look down at my hands, picking at my fingernails.

"Oh, shit, that's Belch Huggins' car." Eddie states, looking off in the distance at something. I look up from my hands to see what he's talking about.

Well, he's right about that. "We should probably get out of here." Eddie goes to get on his bike, but Bill stops him. "Wait, isn't that the homeschooled kid's bike?" Bill asks, pointing at the discarded bike laying next to the car. 

"Yeah, that's Mike's." Eddie nods, confirming Bill's suspicions. "We have to help him." Beverly states. "We should?" Stan asks, making Beverly nod. "Yes!" She exclaims, dropping her bike and running down into the bushes. 

We all drop our bikes as well, except Stan, who props his up properly, and follow Beverly. This is going to end terribly.


	8. Chapter 8

*Your POV*

We emerge on some land covered in rocks, across the river from us is Henry and his goons, minus Patrick. They're tormenting Mike Hanlon, the homeschooled kid.

Beverly picks up a rock and tosses it at Henry, landing it square on his temple. He falls over, off of Mike. "Nice throw." Stan comments, catching his breath from us running here. "Thanks." Beverly breaths out, trying to catch her breath as well.

Bill picks up a rock as well as Mike stumbles over to us. I help him up out of the water when he reaches our side of the area. He smiles thankfully at me and I catch Richie glaring at jealously at him. Or is it jealousy? It can't be, right?

"You losers are trying too hard. They'll do you. You just gotta ask nicely. Like I did." Henry states, referring to Beverly and I as he grabs his crotch. Ben lets out some sort of battle cry before throwing a rock just like Beverly did, hitting Henry in the forehead again.

The gang all backs away. "What the fuck?" They exclaim, staring at us. Beverly throws a rock next, causing a full out rock war. "Rock war!" Richie shouts, getting hit in the head by a rock. I roll my eyes at him and continue throwing rocks, hitting one of them every single time.

They throw rocks back at us and Eddie jumps in the water. A few of the others follow him, also walking into the water as the war goes on. Soon, Belch and Victor retreat, leaving only Henry laying on the ground. We decide to stop then, staring at him as he glares back at us angrily.

Henry starts to get up, causing everyone to start leaving before he can injure us even more. Richie stays, however, causing me to stay as well. I stay hidden in the bushes, though. 

"Go blow your dad you mullet wearing asshole!" Richie exclaims, shooting both middle fingers at him before walking away.

I stay in my place, waiting for Richie to get here. "You dumbass, you're gonna die now." He shrugs and smirks at me. "It was worth it. Now c'mon." I nod and follow him back up to the road, where the others are waiting for us.

We all continue walking, past the train tracks and leaving our bikes in the middle of the road because we're douchebags. "You guys shouldn't have done that, he'll be after you too now." Eddie shakes his head. "Oh no, Bowers? He's always after us." 

"I guess that's one th-th-thing we all have in common." Bill stutters out. "Yeah homeschool, welcome to the losers club." Richie comments.

~~~

The next day, we're in an alleyway across from the Capitol theater. Richie's stolen some band player's tuba, and is now playing it in the street behind us.

We're all looking at a missing poster for one of our old classmates, Edward Corcoran. Eddie and Richie are the only ones not with us. Eddie's getting ice cream and Richie's playing some dudes tuba, as stated previously.

"They say they found part of his hand all chewed up near the standpipe." Stan's voice quivers a bit as he says that. "He asked to borrow a pencil once." Ben stated solemnly. Bill walks over and lifts Edward's poster, seeing Betty's under that. 

"It's like she's been f-f-forgotten because Corcoran's missing." Bill sighs, letting go of Edward's poster and watching it blow back down in the wind. "Is it ever gonna end?" Stan asks. "What the fuck, dude?" Richie asks behind us, making me look back at him. The dude's gotten his tuba back, and is now glaring at Richie as he walks away to join the band again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asks, turning the corner with two ice creams in hand. "What they always talk about." Richie retorts, taking one of the ice creams and licking it. I snatch it out of his hand, licking it. "What the fuck, Y/N?" I shrug and hand it back to him.

"I actually think it will end. For a little while, at least." Ben states. "What do you mean?" Beverly asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So I was going over all my Derry research and I charted out all the big events. The Ironworks explosion in 1908, the Bradley Gang in '35, and the Black spot in '62. And now kids being..." I steal Richie's ice cream again, making him sigh as I take another lick of it and hand it back to him. "I realized this stuff seems to happen..." "Every 27 years." Bill cuts in. 

We walk over to the park in the middle of town, Eddie and Richie's ice creams now finished as we sit in various places. Richie, Eddie, Bill, and I sit on our bikes, Mike, Bev, and Stan all sitting on a bench. 

"So let me get this straight. IT comes out from wherever to eat kids, for, like, a year? And then what? IT just goes into hibernation?" Eddie asks, speaking rapidly. How the hell does he speak so fast?

"Maybe it's like... What do you call it? Cicadas. You know, the bugs that come out once every 17 years." Stan suggests, hands placed on his knees. For once, he's slouching as he sits. That's a first.

"My grandfather thinks this town is cursed. He says that all the bad things that happen in this town are because of one thing, an evil thing that feeds off the people of Derry." Mike explains. "But it can't be one thing. We all saw something different." Stan states.

"Maybe. Or maybe IT knows what scares us the most and that's what we see." Mike suggests. "I-I saw a leper. It was like a walking infection." Eddie explains, face twisted up in disgust from the memory. "But you didn't. Because it isn't real. None of this is. Not Eddie's leper, or Bill seeing Georgie, or the woman I keep seeing." Stan states.

"Is she hot?" Richie asks, making Stan glare at him. "No Richie, she's not hot. Her face is all... messed up. None of this makes any sense. They're all like bad dreams." Stan exclaims. "But I know the difference between real life and a bad dream, okay?" Mike states, looking up at Stan.

"What'd you see? You saw something too?" Eddie asks Mike. "Yes. Do you guys know that burned-down house on Harris Avenue?" We all nod. "I was inside it when it burned down. Before I was rescued, my mom and dad were trapped in the next room over from me. They were pushing and pounding on the door, trying to get to me. But it was too hot. When the firemen had finally found them, the skin on their heads had melted down to the bone. We're all afraid of something." I furrow my eyebrows as his story ends. Of course we're all afraid of something, but what the hell does that story have to do with what he saw? He never fucking told us!

"You got that right." Richie remarks, looking back at the stage behind us, clowns standing on it and performing tricks. "Why, Rich? What are you afraid of?" Richie turns back to us, adjusting his glasses as he speaks. "Clowns." 

"What about you, Y/N, what are you afraid of?" Eddie asks. I sigh and think back to the day at the bridge, Patrick groping me in places I didn't want to be touched. "Patrick." I murmur, too quiet for them to hear. "What?" I sigh again before speaking louder, loud enough for them to hear me. "Patrick. I know, it sounds stupid, but I can't choose my fears."

Bill and Ben shake their heads. "No, it's not stupid with what he did to you." Ben speaks, making Bill nod in agreement. "Ben's right." Everyone looks at me, a questioning look, but don't ask what Patrick did to me luckily. I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Now we’re in mine and Bill’s garage, putting dad’s map up. Bill had found our projector and was going to show us something. I don’t know what, though.

Mike closes the garage door as we all take our seats and Bill places the slide into the projector. A map of the Derry sewer system shows on the map.

“Look.” Bill points at the map, causing all of us to look at it. “That’s where G-G-Georgie disappeared.” He points at a circle labeled ‘Storm Drain’ on the map. 

“There’s the Ironworks. And the Black Spot.” He points to both places. “Everywhere it happens, it’s all connected by the sewers.” He states. “And they all meet up at the-” Ben cuts him off. “The well house.” 

“It’s in the house on Neibolt Street.” Stan states. “You mean that creepy-ass house where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?” Richie asks, looking at Bill. Eddie starts to panic, having to dig his inhaler out of his fanny pack.

“I hate that place. It always feels like it’s watching me.” Beverly says. “That’s where I saw It. That’s where I saw the clown.” Eddie states, breathing still uneven. 

“Th-tha-that’s where It lives.” Bill stutters out, and I can tell this is clearly upsetting him. “I can’t imagine anything ever wanting to live there.” Me either, Stan. That place is fucking creepy. Which is fitting for that fucking clown.

Eddie stands suddenly, turning to face us. “Can we stop talking about this? I can barely breathe. This is summer. We’re kids. I can barely breathe. I’m up here having a fucking asthma attack. I’m not doing this.” He turns, ripping the map off the wall.

“What the hell? Put the map back.” Bill states. Eddie shakes his head. The projector suddenly starts moving on it’s own, the slides changing.

“What happened?” Bill asks, looking down at the projector then back at the wall, where the pictures are being shown. “What’s going on?” Stan asks as a picture from a water ride shows. “I got it. Hold on.” Mike states, unplugging it. It doesn’t work, though. The pictures keep showing.

“Guys.” Mike murmurs, backing away from the projector. By now I’m starting to panic. What the fuck is going on? Why won’t it turn off?

“Georgie.” Bill murmurs as a picture of all of us, a family picture, pops up. We were at church, and honestly I don’t really remember why the picture was taken. Whatever the reason was, I don’t know why we kept it. You couldn’t see mine nor mom’s faces because the wind was blowing our hair everywhere.

It zooms in on Georgie, who is smiling in the picture. “Bill?” Stan asks, looking over at my brother. It stops zooming in on Georgie and instead moves to mom.

Her hair moves out of her face, revealing a clown. This must be the thing terrorizing us. 

“What the fuck is that?” Richie shouts, moving away from his seat next to me. I stand as well, as he’s pulling me up away from my seat. I don’t want to do this anymore.

“What the fuck is that?” Richie repeats, grabbing onto my hand tightly. I grab his hand as well, it’s comforting. Not super comforting, but enough. At least if I die right now I’ll die holding my crush’s hand.

“What the fuck is that?” Richie shouts once again, this time I think he’s asking me? I don’t know. I answer, though. “I don’t fucking know!” 

“Turn it off!” Beverly shouts. “Yeah. Yeah, turn it off. Turn it off!” Richie shouts, gripping my hand even tighter. I would complain that it hurts a bit if we weren’t in this situation right now. I’m not mad at him, though. He’s scared. So am I.

Mike walks forward and kicks the projector over, causing all the slides to fall out of it. The projection is crooked now, but the projector continues switching slides regardless. 

Now, though, it shows the same background as the picture it was just showing, but it’s the clown there now. It switches again, and suddenly the clown’s gone. What the fuck?

It goes dark for a moment, then the clown’s popping out of the picture, making us all scream. It climbs out of the picture, all of us backing away. Richie’s backing away faster than I am, but I don’t let his hand slip out of my grip.

“What the fuck?” Richie shouts as It corners Beverly. I shake with fear, lip trembling a little. That’s it, she’s gonna die. No, no, no. I may not be close with her, but I don’t want her to die. 

Mike and Ben open the garage door, causing light to flood in. The clown disappears as I drag Richie into a hug. He doesn’t fight it, but hugs me back. I’m still trembling a bit with fear as he comforts me.

“It saw us.” Eddie murmurs, causing Richie to let go of the hug. It’s just now that the pain from Richie holding my hand so tight earlier registers, and I cradle it to my chest. Ouch, Richie. How the fuck are you so strong?

“It saw us, and it knows where we are.” Eddie states. Richie looks over at me, a questioning look on his face. “It always did.” Bill states. 

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Richie whispers as he takes my hand and inspects it. I shrug, looking down at my hand, which is now being held gently by his. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He looks away from my hand, at me. “You sure?” I nod. “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“That’s where G-G-G-Georgie is.” Bill states as I tune back into their conversation. Wait, he’s gonna go to Neibolt isn’t he? “After that?” Stan asks. “Yeah, it’s summer. We should be outside.” Richie states. Yeah, you’re one to talk Richie. You spend all day inside an arcade.

“If you say it’s summer one more f-f-fucking time.” Bill stutters out. Bill gets onto his bike and rides away, probably to Neibolt. Shit.

“Bill! Wait!” Beverly calls after him. He continues riding though. I sigh, walking over to my bike. “Let's go then, I guess. Come on guys.” I state, getting on my bike as well. I wait for everyone else to get on before I start riding off to Neibolt.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrive soon after Bill does, seeing him on the porch, facing the front door. “Bill!” Beverly shouts, causing him to look back at us. “Bill, you can’t go in there.” She states, getting off her bike and running onto the lawn of that fucking house.

We follow her, all grouping together as we stare up at the house. I’m getting anxious just looking at it, Jesus Christ. “This is crazy.” Beverly states. You’ve got that right.

“Look, you don’t have to come in with me. But what happens when another Georgie goes missing? Or another Betty? Or another Ed Corcoran? Or one of us? Are you just gonna pretend it isn’t happening like everyone else in this town? Because I can’t. I go home, and all I see is that Georgie isn’t there. His clothes, his toys, his stupid stuffed animals, but… He isn’t. So walking into this house, for me, is easier than walking into my own.” 

Bill turns to walk up to the door. “Wow.” Richie breathes out. “What?” I ask, turning to face him. “He didn’t stutter once.” I roll my eyes before pushing through the group to join Bill. Georgie’s my brother too, I need to help find him.

“Wait!” Stan shouts as the others go to follow us. “Um… Shouldn’t we have people keep watch? You know, just in case something bad happens?” He asks. Bill pauses, his hand still on the doorknob.

“Who wants to stay out here?” Everyone except for Bill, me, and Beverly raise their hands. Richie sighs and lowers his hand. “Fuck.”

Bill walks down off of the porch and grabs seven blades of grass, sticking them in his hand and closing it into a fist so we can't tell how long they are. I guess we're drawing straws.

Bev goes first, then Richie, Stan, Mike, Ben, Eddie, and finally me. Eddie and Richie drew the two shortest pieces, which means they have to come with Bill and I.

We walk inside, the door creaking open as we do. “I can’t believe I pulled the short straw. You guys are lucky we’re not measuring dicks.” Richie states, making me roll my eyes. “You still would have lost, Richie two inchie.” He blushes bright red, shoving a little. “Fuck off, Y/N.”

“I can smell it.” Eddie shudders out. “Don’t breathe through your mouth.” Richie states, looking around. “How come?” Eddie asks, walking into the living room area. “Because then you’re eating it.” Eddie gags when Richie says that, scrambling to grab his inhaler. 

Richie walks off into some sort of parlor area, pulling something out of a cobweb. “What is it?” I ask, walking over to him. He shakes a bit as he looks at it, and in the dim lighting I can’t see what’s on it, but I can tell it’s a piece of paper. 

“It… It says I’m missing.” He mutters, looking down at the paper. I look down at it, seeing a missing poster. “You’re not missing, Richie.” Bill stutters out, trying to console him. “Police department, City of Derry. That’s my shirt. That’s my hair. That’s my face.” Bill snatches the paper from him. “Calm down, this isn’t real.”

“No, it says it! It says it!” Bill crumples the missing poster up and throws it, far away from us. “Am I missing? Am I gonna go missing?” Richie shouts, voice cracking a bit. “Calm down, Richie.” He looks over at me as I grab his shoulders. “Look, it’s not real, okay? You’re here, and you’re fine. You’re not missing, and you’re not gonna go missing. We will keep you safe.” His breathing slows down as my words sink in, calming him. “You’re okay.” He nods.

“Hello?” A muffled, female voice calls down the stairs. Is someone else here? 

“Hello?” It calls again. I let my hands fall from Richie’s shoulders as I turn to face the doorway of the room we’re in. “Help me, please!” It calls again. We walk over to the stairs, looking up them.

My heart starts to race at the thought of whatever the hell is up there. But I know Bill’s gonna lead us up there, it’s just what he does.

And of course, that’s what he does. We walk up the stairs, looking up at the second floor landing. 

As we reach the landing we walk down a hallway. There’s a door at the end of the hallway, an open one. A girl crawls out slowly, coughing as she looks over at us. Holy shit it’s Betty Ripsom.

“Betty?” Bill murmurs. “Ripsom?” Richie whispers. How the hell is this possible? She’s got to be dead, there’s no fucking way in hell she’s alive right now, and looking directly at us. This is definitely a trick.

She gets pulled away, screaming loudly as she does. We back away a little as she gets pulled away, out of the doorway. We walk forward, into the room, regardless. Maybe we’ll find her. Probably injured, but alive.

“She was just here. Where the fuck did she go?” Richie asks as we enter the room. The door creaks shut behind us. “What? Eddie?” Bill asks, trying to open the door. Eddie’s screaming on the other side, trying to get in.

There’s a loud crash on the other side, causing Bill to panic more. He pounds on the door as he tries to open it. Richie turns suddenly to face another door, inside the room. Why?

He walks inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Shit, shit, shit. We’re getting split up one by one.

“Y/N.” A voice, one that sounds like Georgie’s, calls from another room. I turn to face the door, looking inside. It looks like a hallway, with a shit ton of doors inside. Maybe Georgie’s in one of the rooms.

I walk inside, and the door to the hallway behind me slams shut. I panic a bit as Bill starts to pound on the door, trying to get it to open. Goddamnit I’m such a fucking idiot. 

One door, one at the very end of the hallway, on the left, creaks open. I walk down the hallway and through the door. Inside it’s an empty room, save for a closet. The door to the closet creaks open, and inside is the same Patrick zombie as before. 

But not just a Patrick zombie. Richie is also there, and the Patrick zombie is holding a switchblade to his throat. “Time to have some fun.” He jeers. I shake my head as he walks closer to me. “We’re gonna have some fun, unless you want your little boy toy here dead.” He continues walking towards me, holding a rotting hand out to me.

I back away, turning and facing the door. I start to pound on it, trying to open it and such. I want to get out of here, now.

“Fine, you asked for it.” Patrick jeers again, sliding the blade across Richie’s throat. I choke on a sob as he drops to the floor, blood pooling around him. No, no. This can’t be real. Right?

It opens, causing me to stumble out. I slam the door shut and turn around, being greeted by Bill and Richie rather than a long ass hallway.

Tears cloud my vision as I hug Richie tightly. “I-I-I thought you were dead. H-he killed you.” He hugs me back, just as tightly. “I’m okay.”

“Let’s get outta here.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“Let’s get outta here.” Bill states, causing Richie and I to pull away from our hug. Suddenly, a mattress across the room moves. A head pops out of the top of it. Eddie’s head.

“You wanna play loogie?” The dirty head asks us. Black liquid flows out of his mouth and onto the floor, steam coming off of it. Holy shit, what is that stuff? Acid?

The head laughs maniacally before disappearing back in the mattress. The black, steaming liquid continues flowing towards us. Fuck, fuck, fuck, we’re gonna die.

We back away from the liquid, turning around to leave. Rather than just one door now, though, there are three. One with the words ‘Not scary at all’ on it, another with ‘scary’ and another with ‘very scary.’ The words are written in what appears to be blood, and it’s flowing upwards rather than downwards.

Richie, Bill, and I exchange glances, nonverbally agreeing on ‘Not scary at all.’ We run over to it, Bill reaching out an opening it. It’s dark inside, but a voice whispers out. “Where’s my shoe?” Bill reaches in and turns the light on, illuminating a room that looks like a closet. Inside is Betty Ripsom, hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. She’s missing her legs.

We scream and back away, Richie slamming the door shut. “Where the fuck were her legs?” He asks, back up against the door. I shrug, trying to calm myself down.

“Holy shit, what the fuck was that?” He exclaims. “Th-th-this isn’t real. Remember the missing kid poster. That wasn’t real, so this isn’t real.” Bill reassures Richie this time. I don’t speak, too afraid my stutter will come out. It doesn’t happen often, but it does when I’m afraid, and I hate it.

“Come on. Ready?” Bill asks, facing the door again. “No.” Richie states as Bill opens the door. This time there’s just the hallway, nothing scary. “Oh, thank fuck.” Richie breathes out. “Where’s Eddie?” Bill asks, walking out into the hallway.

“Help!” Eddie’s voice shouts at us. It’s muffled, which means he’s probably downstairs.

“Help!” He shouts again, causing us to run out of the room. We run down the stairs as quick as we can without tripping, which I almost do a couple times because I’m uncoordinated. Richie catches me, though, so we’re good.

We enter the kitchen, and I sigh in relief now that we’ve finally found him. The clown is hovering over him, a hand on Eddie’s neck. “This isn’t real enough for you, Billy? I’m not real enough for you?” The clown asks. “It was real enough for Georgie.”

The clown laughs before running at us. He’s about to reach us when Beverly comes in, stabbing a spike from the fence outside into his eye. His blood floats, which makes him even creepier.

The clown stands there for a moment, as do we, in fear. “Get Eddie.” Richie, Bill, and I say simultaneously. We run over to him, crouching down next to him. 

“Oh, fuck! We gotta get out of here!” Richie exclaims as the clown starts to move again. The clown turns to face us again, causing Eddie to scream. “No, no, no, no!” Eddie shouts, looking directly at the clown. “Eddie, look at me!” Richie shouts, trying to aim Eddie’s face to no longer look at the clown.

Beverly’s trying to pull Richie away from Eddie by the back of his shirt, but failing. My heart is racing in my chest as I stare at the clown. This is it, we’re gonna die. We’re actually gonna die.

The clown jumps at us, causing Beverly to jump backwards, away from us. My breathing becomes uneven as I panic even more.

“I don’t wanna die, guys.” I whimper out. Bill looks over at me. “Y-you’re not gonna die, Y/N. D-d-don’t worry.” I shake my head, tears coming to my eyes again. “No, we’re gonna die. I don’t wanna die!”

The clown turns away, slicing Ben in the stomach with his claws in the process. He then backs away, down to the basement. Bill follows. 

“Wait, Bill, come back!” I shout after him, still shaking a bit from fear as I try to hold back tears. 

“I’m gonna snap your arm back into place.” Richie states as Bill comes back and crouches next to us again. Beverly’s crouching where Bill was before, so now Bill’s beside her. I’m still beside Richie.

“Rich, do not fucking touch me.” Eddie exclaims, glaring at Richie. Richie starts counting down. “No, no, Richie don’t-” I’m cut off by Eddie’s scream as Richie snaps his arm back into place. I wince at the sound.

“Okay, come on we have to go!” Beverly shouts, standing. I stan as well, pulling Richie up with me as Mike walks over and lifts Eddie. It’s a good thing Eddie’s so light.

Mike places Eddie into the basket of his bike and we ride away to Eddie’s house. 

~~~

“You. You did this. You know how delicate he is.” Mrs. Kaspbrak spats at us, dragging Eddie to her car. “We were attacked, M-M-Mrs. K.” Bill tries to defend us, but fails. “No. Don’t. Don’t blame this on anyone but yourselves.” Sonia snaps, slamming the car door behind Eddie.

She goes to walk around to the other side of the car, the drivers side, to get in, but drops her keys. Beverly goes to pick them up, but is pushed away by Sonia. 

“Get back!” She shouts, picking up her keys. “Oh, I’ve heard of you, Miss Marsh. And I don’t want a dirty girl like you touching my son.” She states. “Mrs. K, I s-s-s-s-” Bill’s cut off by Sonia again. “No! You are all monsters. All of you. And Eddie is done with you. Do you hear? Done!” She walks away and gets into the car, it sinking a little under her weight.

Sonia drives away, us walking out into the middle of the road as we watch her do so. 

Bill turns to face us again. “I saw the well. W-w-w-we know where it is and next time we’ll be better prepared.” He explains. “No! No next time Bill. You’re insane!” Stan exclaims. “Why? We all know no one else is going to do anything.” Beverly states. 

“Eddie was nearly killed! And look at this motherfucker. He’s leaking hamburger helper!” Richie states, pointing at Ben. “We can’t pretend it’s gonna go away. Ben, you said it yourself. It comes back every 27 years.” Beverly states. “Fine! I’ll be 40 and far away from here. I thought you wanted to get out of this town too.”

“Because I wanna run towards something. Not away.” Beverly argues. “I’m sorry, who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?” Richie asks, causing Beverly to flip him off. 

“Richie-” Stan’s cut off by Richie. “I’m just saying, let’s face facts. Real world. Georgie’s dead. Stop trying to get us killed too.” A sharp pain shoots itself through my chest as Richie says that. I know Georgie’s dead, but still, hearing people say it hurts. It hurts a lot.

Richie goes to walk away, but Bill walks in front of him. “Georgie’s not dead.” He states. “You couldn’t save him, but you can save yourself.” Richie goes to walk away again, only to be stopped by Bill again.

“No, t-t-take it back. You’re scared and we all are, but take it back!” Bill exclaims, pushing Richie. Richie pushes him back, causing Bill to punch him.

“Bill!” Beverly exclaims. “Bill, are you serious?” I shout, helping Richie up. He tries to run at Bill again, but I help Mike and Stan hold him back. He really doesn’t need three people to hold him back, but I don’t care.

“You’re just a bunch of losers!” He shouts, trying to get out of our grasp. “Fuck off!” He shouts as Bill goes to punch him again. Ben pulls him away.

“You’re just a bunch of losers and you’ll get yourselves killed trying to catch a fucking stupid clown.” Richie states. “Stop!” Beverly exclaims. 

Richie is finally able to push us away, adjusting his glasses rather than trying to attack Bill again. “This is what It wants. It wants to divide us. We were all together when we hurt It. That’s why we’re still alive.” Beverly states.

“Yeah? Well, I plan to keep it that way.” Richie states, walking away. Stan follows after him. 

“Richie! Wait!” I shout after him. “Fuck off, Denbrough.” He shouts back at me, hurting me even more. 

Ben’s the next to walk away, followed by Mike. “Mike…” Beverly murmurs. “Guys… I can’t do this. My granddad was right. I’m an outsider. Gotta stay that way.” Mike states before walking away.

I don’t say anything as I leave as well, getting on my bike and riding off. Bill tries to call after me, but I don’t listen. I’m too caught up in my emotions right now, I need some space from people.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s about two weeks later, I think anyway. I’m sitting on Georgie’s bed right now, fixing his lego turtle Bill had broken not long ago. In the past two weeks, I’ve really only been sitting around. I don’t really leave the house, so I’ve been reading a lot. Bill’s been giving me tips on how to draw better, but they’re not working out too well.

I’ve missed Richie a lot in the past two weeks as well. This is the longest I’ve gone without seeing him since before we met in kindergarten. So it’s definitely been an adjustment for me.

I’ve been too afraid to see him, though, as I’m afraid he’s still mad at me. I don’t want to make him even angrier, so I’ll stay away until he makes a move.

I click the last lego into place, completing the turtle. Now, I have nothing to do. 

Y’know what? Fuck it. I’m gonna go see Richie. I’m sure he’s at the arcade, so that’s where I’m going. Luckily I’m already dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts just in case I wanted to go anywhere. Just because I haven’t been leaving the house doesn’t mean I haven’t been sitting around in my pajamas all day. I’ve been getting dressed every day just in case I want to go somewhere. 

I place the turtle on Georgie’s nightstand, where it was before. I then walk out of the room, making sure to turn the light off as I do.

“Bill, I’m going out!” I shout up the stairs, opening the front door. “Okay, be careful!” Just as I’m about to leave, mom stops me. “Uh, no. Bill’s going with you.” I sigh, watching her walk away.

“Change of plans, Bill! Mom said you’re coming with me!” There’s an audible sigh upstairs before he’s running down the stairs. “Let’s go, I guess.” I smile at him as I walk out the door and mount my bike.

“Um, you might not wanna come with me, actually.” He looks over at me, confusion on his face. “W-w-why?” I sigh, looking at the road ahead. “Gonna go see Richie.” He sighs as well, looking at the road too. “Okay, I’ll find something to do, I guess.” I smile at him. “Okay, cool.”

We reach the arcade soon after, where I discard my bike. Bill walks off, saluting me as he rides by.

I enter the almost empty arcade, where Richie is. A smile spreads across my face as I see him, standing at street fighter. It almost immediately drops when I hear what the blonde haired boy playing with him says.

“Dude, I’m not your fucking boyfriend.” 

“Whoa, I… I didn’t…” Richie trips over his words, trying to find something to say. “What the fuck’s going on here?” Henry asks. He had just walked out of the theater. Shit, shit. This is terrible.

“You assholes didn’t tell me your town is full of little fairies.” The blonde haired boy exclaims. Now everyone in the arcade is looking at Richie. 

“Richie fucking Tozier? What you’re trying to bone my little cousin?” Richie doesn’t speak. “Get the fuck out of here, faggot!” Henry shouts right in Richie’s face, making me wince. Even from here I can practically feel the venom dripping off Henry’s words.

Richie turns and runs out of the arcade, not even noticing me standing next to the door. My heart drops as I notice every guy in the arcade backs away from him, like he’s going to do something to them.

I look at Henry one last time before following Richie out the door. He’s already on his bike, pedaling away, by the time I’m out the door.

I jump on my bike and follow him to the park, where he discards his bike. He walks over to the nearest bench and sits on it. Richie takes his glasses off before burying his face in his hands. Shit, he’s crying.

I discard my bike as well, trying to be as quiet as possible as I walk over to him and sit next to him. He looks over at me, trying to wipe his tears away as quickly as possible.

“It’s okay to cry, Rich. I’m not gonna judge you.” Another tear glides down his cheek, which I reach out and wipe away. I open my arms, offering a hug to him. He slides closer to me, into my grasp, accepting the hug.

We stay like that for a bit, before he’s pulling away from the hug. “Better?” He nods, adjusting his glasses. “God, I’m such a wuss.” He murmurs, sniffling. I shake my head, laughing a little. “No, you’re not. It’s okay to cry.” 

He looks at me, and for a moment we’re stuck in each other’s eyes, E/C eyes meeting deep brown ones. It’s only for a moment, though, until we’re leaning forward and connecting our lips.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before I’m the one pulling away, both of us blushing at the other. “Um, I-I should go.” Richie states, walking away before I can speak. God, I just fucked everything up. How do I fix this now?


	13. Chapter 13

It’s another two weeks of sitting in the house before Bill decides to leave, finally getting bored in this hellhole. I have to go with him, of course. He wants to go see Beverly and tells me I can go hang out with Richie if I want. Of course I’m not gonna, as Richie and I haven’t spoken since the kiss. Or maybe I should go see him? 

I think I will.

Today I’m wearing one of Bill’s stolen flannels, a red one, and a pair of denim shorts. I sigh as I look in the mirror, realizing I look just like a female Bill would. 

“Y/N, c-c-c-come on!” Bill shouts up the stairs. I sigh and slide on my converse before running down the stairs to meet him.

“G-G-Going for t-th-the ‘hot older brother’ look?” He asks, opening the front door. I roll my eyes and scoff. “God, no. I’m obviously the hotter one, and also, you’re only older than me by five minutes.” I state, mounting my bike.

“S-s-still older!” He announces, mounting his as well. “Whatever, Bill. Meet at the park at 3:00?” He nods, pedaling away as he shouts “High ho silver away!” I chuckle, hearing that phrase. He hasn’t said that in such a long time. Maybe things are getting better, returning to normal. That was the first time he’s said that since Georgie went missing.

I pedal away too, going to the arcade. Maybe I can patch things up with Richie.

~~~

As suspected, Richie’s at the arcade, playing Street Fighter. This time he’s alone, though.

I walk over to him, tapping him on the shoulder as I take place in the empty space where another player should stand. Today the arcade’s a little more crowded, who knows why.

“Y/N, what’re you doing here?” He asks, wincing as he hears his character die behind him. I shrug, looking at the screen for a moment. Huh, top spot on the leaderboard.

“I figured I should apologize for kissing you.” He looks at me, bewildered. “Dude, you’re apologizing? I think I should be apologizing. The whole reason I haven’t called you to do it yet is because I thought you were mad at me.” I shake my head, laughing. “I thought you were mad at me.” 

He smiles at me, handing me a token. “Well, wanna play?” I nod, putting the token into the token slot on the machine. “Hell yeah. You’re on, Trashmouth.”

We were about halfway through our second match when there’s a tap on my shoulder. I look away for a split second to see Bill, a solemn look on his face. 

“Rich.” Richie looks over at me for a second before back at the screen. “Yeah, Y/N?” I sigh, looking back at my brother. “Bill’s here.” Richie sighs, looking over at my brother. “What do you want? You see that guy I’m hitting? I’m pretending it’s you.” I hit Richie in the arm playfully. “Be nice.” He rolls his eyes and scoffs at me. “Please?” He sighs and nods. “Fine.”

“I-I-I-I-It got Beverly.” Richie looks back at Bill as I pause, making Richie win. “Yes, I won!” He cheers, smiling at me. I smile back, a forced smile.

“What are you talking about?” He asks Bill, going back to the situation at hand. “It, Richie. It got Beverly.” Immediately Richie’s happy face is flooded with a solemn look. 

“We have to help her, Richie.”


	14. Chapter 14

Bill calls the others, telling them what he told Richie and I. We all meet up along the way to the Neibolt house.

When we get there we don’t hesitate this time, immediately discarding our bikes and walking onto the lawn. “Guys, spikes.” Bill states, taking his backpack off. He takes out some spikes from the fence around this place, trying to put them together and such.

I stand awkwardly, not even bothering to try to get a weapon. I’m not that great with any kind of weapon, so there’s really no point in trying to find one.

Richie finds a bottle next to the stairs and picks it up. He smashes it on the railing of the stairs, I guess trying to make a weapon?

It doesn’t make a very good weapon, though. Everyone looks at him, and he just shrugs and drops the remaining piece of the bottle.

We walk up to the front door, preparing ourselves to enter. God, I’m not ready for this. Hopefully I don’t die.

Bill’s the first to walk inside, the rest of us following. Well, the rest of us except Stan. He stays behind, but I don’t notice until Ben’s calling Stan’s name.

“Stan?” We all turn back to see Stan still standing in the doorway. “Stan, we all have to go. B-B-Beverly was right. If we split up like last time, that clown will kill us one by one. But if we st-tick together, all of us, we’ll win. I promise.” Bill states. Stan sighs before stepping inside as well to join us.

We walk through the house, into the basement where Bill said the well was. As we shine our flashlights around the room we see the well, and I get even more anxious as we walk towards it.

“Hey, Eddie, you got a quarter?” Richie jokes, shining his flashlight down the well. “I wouldn’t wanna make a wish in that fucking thing.” Eddie retorts, shining his flashlight down as well. 

The well is deep, God knows how far down it goes. Our flashlights only shine a few feet down the thing, beyond that is darkness.

“Beverly?” Ben calls down the well. There’s no answer. 

“How are we supposed to get down there?” Mike asks. Bill walks away from the well, shining his flashlight around to find something. He finds a rope and picks it up, carrying it back over to us.

We tie knots into the rope and Mike ties it to the hook above the well before Richie drops it down the well. Mike gives it a few firm tugs to be sure it’ll stay. He hands it to Bill, who grabs it and steps onto the edge of the well.

He steps off, the rope swinging a bit so that Bill’s feet hit the side of the well. Mike makes sure to keep a hand on the rope as Bill climbs down, to help prevent it from swinging everywhere.

Eddie’s the next to climb down, Mike helping him as best he can do to his bulky cast. Richie’s next, then Ben, and finally me. As with the others, Mike keeps his hand on the rope to help it stay in place.

As soon as I’m down we all crawl back, towards the exit of this tunnel, which leads to the opening of the sewers, waiting for Mike to climb down. Suddenly there’s a thump, as well as Mike grunting in pain. We crawl back towards the opening of the tunnel, trying to see what’s going on.

We all call out to him to see if he’s okay, but there’s no response. A person comes into view at the entrance of the well. It’s not Mike, it’s Henry. And he’s covered in blood.

He starts laughing maniacally before grabbing the rope and pulling it out of the well. “No, no, no, no, no!” Richie exclaims. “Grab it!” We all reach out for the rope to try to prevent Henry from taking it. He’s too strong though, and pulls it out. The suddenness of it causes rope burn on my hands, making them red and causing a shit ton of pain.

“Ouch, fuck.” I murmur, inspecting my hands. Richie immediately goes into overprotective mode, looking over at me and taking my hands. “I’m fine, Richie, don’t start panicking. Just rope burn. Stings like a bitch, though.” He nods, letting go of my hands. “Yeah they’re gonna sting for a few days.” Eddie states.

“I would bandage you up, but I don’t have my fanny pack.” I breath out a laugh. “I don’t need band-aids I’m fine, you guys are so overdramatic, God.” I joke, shaking my head.

Now that the tunnel has gone quiet again, I can hear talking. I think it’s Henry talking, and I can’t exactly understand what he’s saying, but he’s definitely taunting Mike. 

“I s-should get up there.” Bill states, looking around the well for a way to climb up. “How the fuck are you gonna do that?” I ask, looking around as well. There’s no possible way he’s getting up there without the rope. Unless he wants to die.

The sound of Mike’s airgun shooting rings in my ears. It’s not super loud, but I could hear it. Shit, does that mean someone just got shot? Hopefully it wasn’t Mike.

Suddenly a red blur is falling past us, screaming loudly as it occasionally hits the sides of the well. “Holy shit.” Richie exclaims.

We look up at the entrance of the well to see Mike. Okay, so he’s not dead. That’s good.

“I’m okay.” He reassures us. He goes to reload the gun, placing the strap of bullets on the side of the well. It slips, and he tries to catch it, but he’s too late and it falls down the well. Great, just fucking fantastic.


	15. Chapter 15

“Guys, where’s Stan?” Eddie asks, causing us all to look back at him. He stands, walking farther back in the tunnel. We all follow, shouting Stan’s name. God, I hope he’s not dead.

He jumps down from the tunnel, into the disgusting sewer water. “Shit, greywater.” He murmurs as I jump down, the disgusting water flooding my shoes immediately. Ugh, wet socks.

We walk down the sewer tunnel, trying to find Stan. The water not only soaks my shoes as we walk, also splashing up to soak my ankles. It’s a good thing I’m wearing shorts, cuz if I wasn’t my jeans would get soaked with the water.

We hear a scream, one that sounds too much like Stan for it to not be him. “Shit, Stan!” Richie exclaims as we break out into a sprint. We run in the direction of the scream, soon entering a room. 

Stan’s laying on the ground, with something hovering over him. The thing’s jaws are latched onto his face, like it’s trying to eat his face. Blood seeps down the sides of his face from the bite marks.

When the thing sees us it moves away from Stan, into a tunnel. It disappears for a moment before coming back into view. Only now it’s not the weird, deformed woman it was before. It’s the clown, smiling evilly at us.

When the clown disappears from view again and doesn’t come back, we run towards Stan, all crouching down next to him. He jolts upwards into a sitting position and scoots away from us.

“No! No! No!” He shouts, backing up against a wall. “You left me! You took me into Neibolt! You’re not my friends! You made me go into Neibolt!” He exclaims. We all crowd around him still as Eddie apologizes to Stan.

“We would never let anything happen to you, Stan.” I reassure him, soon feeling the presence of Bill disappear from beside me. I look over, seeing he’s gone. He took Mike’s airgun with him.

“Bill!” I shout after him, causing everyone’s attention to come to me now. I stand and run into the tunnel I saw him run into. I don’t care if the others follow, I know they will, but even if they don’t that doesn’t matter right now. I can’t lose my other brother like I lost Georgie.

As we’re running down the tunnel, trying to find Bill, there’s a splashing noise behind me, one louder than just footsteps. I look back to see Eddie’s tripped.

“Come on, get out of there, due. That’s greywater.” Richie states. “Wait, wait, wait. Oh my God, where’s my fucking flashlight?” Eddie exclaims, voice cracking a bit. 

A head pops out of the water that Eddie still sits in. We all scream and back away from the head as more pop out of the water as well. Eddie stands out of the water, flashlight in hand. “Come on, let’s get the fuck out of here! Come on!” Richie exclaims. We continue walking, trying to find Bill.

We soon come across another room, but Bill is nowhere to be seen. Instead, Bev’s floating in the air. “How is she in the air?” Richie asks, tripping over his words a bit. We walk closer to her.

“Guys.” Eddie murmurs, looking at the giant pile of toys and other miscellaneous objects placed in the middle of the room. We all look as well. “Are those…” He trails off. “The missing kids. Floating.” Stan finishes.

“Guys, help me get Bev.” Ben states, waving us over. Mike and Richie walk over to help. Mike lifts Ben, who grabs her ankle and starts dragging her down. When she’s close enough to Richie he grabs her other ankle, helping Ben.

Ben grabs her by the shoulders to prevent her from floating away. Her eyes are a milky white color, almost lifeless. “Bev.” Ben shakes her, trying to wake her up. It’s not a strong shake, just a bit of a nudge. “Beverly.” He tries again, shaking her a bit more this time.

“Why isn’t she waking up? What is wrong with her?” He asks, voice raised. “Beverly, please! Come on!” He shouts, shaking her again. She still doesn’t wake up. 

He hugs her for a minute before pulling away. Ben takes a deep breath before he’s plunging foreward, smashing his lips onto hers. It takes a minute before she’s inhaling deeply, her eyes going back to their ocean blue color again. It’s like something out of a fairytale, and I almost don’t want to believe it, but I have to after everything else that’s happened this summer.

“January embers,” Beverly mutters, staring directly at Ben. “My heart burns there too.” He finishes, smiling at her. Okay, what the fuck does that mean?

“Jesus fuck.” Richie laughs out, bringing the both of them into a hug. I laugh in relief as well, joining their hug. We all group hug for a minute, relieved that Beverly didn’t die.

Well, all of us except for Eddie, who walks away. Beverly’s the first to pull away from the hug, looking around. “Where’s Bill?” She asks. Oh God. Bill!

We walk around the trash pile, soon seeing Bill. He’s standing in front of a smaller boy. Georgie.

I run over to the two of them, standing next to Bill. There, right in front of me, is Georgie. Wait, that can’t really be him. He’s dead. Right?

“I wanna go home. I miss you and Y/N. I wanna be with mom and dad.” Georgie whimpers, causing me to hold back a sob as my eyes tear up. “I want more than anything for you to be home. With mom and dad. I miss you so much.” Bill states, walking closer to Georgie until he’s right in front of him. I stay where I am.

“I love you, Billy. And you too, Y/N.” Georgie whimpers. “I love you too.” Bill states. I whisper it at the same time, too afraid to speak any louder. If I do I’m afraid I’ll stutter or my voice will crack. Even whispering I can hear a slight voice crack though.

“But you’re not Georgie.” Bill states, shooting Georgie in the forehead with the airgun. “Bill!” I shout, voice cracking. Tears pour down my cheeks as I watch my little brother drop to the ground, dead. 

Someone wraps me in a hug, I don’t know who but I have a feeling it’s Richie. “Y/N, that’s not Georgie.” Beverly murmurs, causing me to look up from the ground and back to Georgie. His body is shaking, his arms and legs grow and become clowns arms and legs along with his torso until it's just a clown's body with Georgie's head. 

I sniffle, backing away from the clown to join the group. My hand grabs Richie’s as he backs away as well. “Kill it, Bill!” Eddie screams. Various shouts of “Kill It!” Are heard throughout the small room.

I squeeze Richie’s hand in fear, and I feel him squeeze mine right back. It’s just like the day at the garage, but today we’re actually gonna kill It. Hopefully.

“It’s not loaded.” Mike murmurs as Bill places the airgun against the clown’s head again. “Hey! It’s not loaded!” Mike shouts. Bill doesn’t listen, pulling the trigger on the gun again. Nothing comes out of the gun, but the clown’s forehead crumbles, the pieces floating into the air and disappearing. What the fuck is going on?


	16. Chapter 16

The clown bends backwards as blood floats out of his forehead. It only lasts for a minute before the clown is shaking, screaming loudly. It bends forward again so we can actually see it, and the forehead wound is gone.

It runs forward at us and I stumble a bit as I try to run away. My hand slips from Richie’s as he falls as well.

The clown falls on top of Bill, trying to eat him I guess? But he holds the gun up, so the clown bites into the metal rather than Bill’s face. The sound is not a pleasant one, but it’s more desirable than the one that would have come if Bill’s face was being ripped off.

Bill throws the gun, causing the clown to launch away from him with it. The clown lets go of the gun, and is just beginning to stand when Beverly runs over with one of the spikes from the fence and tries to stab it. It grabs the spike, stopping Beverly. She manages to wrench it from the clown’s grasp just as Eddie yells “Beverly no!” From behind me.

Mike is the next to run over, and doesn’t’t even get the chance to swing at the clown before it’s hitting him away. He flies into the air and lands a few feet away.

Bill runs up behind the clown, sticking one of the spikes in it’s mouth. It stands and starts circling around, trying to get Bill off It’s back.

Richie runs over as well, his hand slipping from my grasp as he does. I shout after him as he jumps on the clown’s back with Bill, but my scream is drowned out by everyone else’s. Ben runs over as well, biting the clown’s arm. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as he does, though I know he means well, that’s kind of disgusting.

Stan grabs the clown’s other arm, and Mike looks as though he wants to his It, but it’s too much of a risk that he’ll hit one of the Losers. It’s not much longer of the clown spinning before he’s throwing everyone off of himself and to various parts of the room, however.

I immediately run over to where Richie lands to make sure he’s okay. But before I can even get a word out, Richie’s shouting Bill’s name. I look behind me to see my worst nightmare. The clown has Bill.

He’s smiling evilly as Bill tries to wriggle out of his grasp. “Let him go.” Beverly states, her voice wavering a bit. The clown shakes his head. “No,” He states. “I’ll take him. I’ll take all of you! And I’ll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear!” He pauses, raising a hand with his pointer finger stuck up. “Or you just leave us be. I will take him, only him and then I will have my long rest and you will all live to grow and thrive and lead happy lives until old age takes you back to the weeds.” 

I shake my head as the clown speaks, tears brimming in my eyes. I don’t want him to take Bill, he’s all I have left now that Georgie’s gone. Bill and as may not get along all the time, but I don’t know how I’d live if both Bill and Georgie were gone.

The others have weird looks on their faces. Surely they’re not considering it?

“Leave...” Bill whimpers out. His voice is hoarse, probably from a mix of fear and the clown’s hand around his throat.

“I’m the one who dragged you into all this. I’m s-s-so sorry.” Bill stutters out. I shake my head again, and I want to walk toward him, but Richie seems to read my mind. He places a hand on my shoulder, keeping me back.

“We’re not gonna let It take him, Y/N. Just wait for a second.” Richie whispers to me. I nod, not looking away from Bill.

“Go!” Bill shouts. My lip quivers as tears threaten to spill. “Guys, we can’t!” Beverly states. I look behind me, at her, and nod in agreement. Finally someone’s stating facts.

Richie stands, his hand slipping off my shoulder as he does. I stand from the ground as well, as I’m the only one still sitting on the ground.

“I told you, Bill. I fucking told you. I don’t want to die. It’s your fault.” I look over at Richie disbelievingly as he speaks. Is he seriously going to leave Bill here after telling me they wouldn’t leave him?

“You punched me in the face. You made me walk through shitty water. You brought me to a fucking crackhead house. And now,” Richie pauses, reaching into the junk pile and pulling out a bat. “I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown.” The clown drops Bill and stands, now glaring at Richie.

“Welcome to the Losers’ Club, asshole!” Richie shouts, hitting the clown in the face with the bat. Mike runs forward to stab it in the mouth, but as he does, hands come out of the clown’s mouth and grab the spike before it can reach It’s mouth.

Stan runs forward next, cutting the hands off. The clown turns towards Stan, and as Richie hits It in the back, Its face contorts into some distorted face of a woman. The same woman that was eating Stan’s face earlier.

The clown runs towards Stan, and as it’s about to reach him he hits It in the face with the pipe he has. Mike hits the clown again, only this time he tumbles to the ground as he does. The clown turns towards him, It’s hands turning into giant clown claws. Mike rolls away from It as the clown tries to stab him with the claws. 

Ben runs up and stabs It in the back. It stops trying to stab Mike, allowing Mike to stand. The clown’s hands turn back into hands as his chest bleeds, the blood flying into the air like the pieces of his forehead before.

It turns to face Ben, It’s face turning into a mummy now. The mummy’s bandages unravel from It’s face and wrap around Ben’s head, trying to pull Ben’s face closer. 

Mike drops his flashlight, grabbing some chains as he runs over to the clown. He hits the clown with the. chains, causing it to let go of Ben, who backs away.

We all surround the clown, hitting It in various parts of Its body with our weapons. It coughs before It’s face turns into a leper. It turns to face Eddie, coughing up a shit ton of thick black goo onto him. He gags as he stands, shouting “I’m gonna kill you!” As well before kicking sit in the face.

It turns to face me next, It’s face taking the form of Patrick’s zombified face. He smirks evilly at me, but before he can speak Richie’s running forward and hitting It in the face with the bat. 

It rolls over to face Beverly, the face becoming her dad’s face. He smirks at her as he looks up at the red head.

“Hey Bevvie. As you still my little-“ Beverly stabs the clown in the mouth before he can finish the sentence.

It’s face becomes the clown yet again as Beverly backs away. The clown spits the spike out of Its mouth, the spike landing about a foot away.

It backs away, Its back soon hitting the walls of what looks to be another well. We follow It, raising our weapons as we do.

“That’s why you didn’t kill Beverly. ‘Cause sh-sh-she wasn’t afraid. And we aren’t either. Not anymore. Now you’re the one who’s afraid. Because you’re gonna starve.” Bill states, staring down at the clown as he speaks. The clown flips backwards, into the well. But he doesn’t fall down the well. He grasps onto the side of the well, still looking up at us as we walk closer.

“He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts. He thrusts his first against the p-p-p-post-“ The clown begins to chant the sentence Bill had been assigned to help his stutter. It was the same sentence I had been assigned as well, before, when my stutter was a lot worse.

Right as Bill’s about to hit the clown again, it slides down the well a bit. Its forehead breaks apart again, like when Bill shot It, before It’s falling down the well.

We stare down in the well for a minute before I turn to Richie and bring him into a hug. 

“Guys.” Eddie murmurs behind me. “Guys.” He repeats. I pull away from the hug to look at him. He’s looking over at the junk pile, as are the others, save for Bev and Bill, who are hugging.

“The kids are floating down.” He states. I look over at the pile as well, seeing what the others are seeing. All the kids that were previously floating are falling slowly down to the ground. 

Something catches my eye at the bottom of the pile. Something yellow. I recognize it immediately as Georgie’s raincoat. Bill seems to recognize it as well, because before I know it he’s taking a tentative step forward.

He walks over to it slowly, picking the raincoat up and hugging it close to him. His shoulders shake, and I just now realize this is the first time I’ve seen Bill cry.

I walk over as well, kneeling next to him and hugging him. The tears from earlier are back, only this time I don’t try to hold them in. They glide down my face silently at first, soon turning into full on sobs as I stare down at the label in the raincoat with Georgie’s name written on it in mom’s neat handwriting.

The other Losers walk over soon after, enveloping us in a group hug. It’s a nice hug, but it would be better if Georgie were a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t updated, i’ve been busy lately. the story’s almost over though, so i guess tell me what x reader you’d want next if you want another?


	17. Chapter 17

We sit together, in a circle, a month later. We’re near the train tracks, and Beverly’s explaining what she saw in the deadlights.

“I can only remember parts, I thought I was dead. That’s what it felt like. I saw us, all of us together back in the cistern, but we were older, like, our parents’ ages.” 

“Wuh-wuh-what were we all doing there?” Bill asks. “I just remember how we felt. How scared we were. I don’t think I can ever forget that.” Beverly explains. Bill stands abruptly, picking up a shard of glass from the ground as he does so. “Swear it. S-sw-swear if It isn’t dead, if It ever comes back, we’ll come back too.” We all stare at him for a moment before Beverly stands as well.

We all follow, watching as Bill slides the shard of glass across his hand. Blood streams out of the cut, but he barely even flinches. He walks over to stand in front of me next, as I’m sitting next to him. I hold my hand out shakily, and he grabs it to steady it.

He does the same to me, sliding the glass across my hand. Blood streams out of my hand as well, and though I don’t flinch from the pain I do shake a bit until it’s over, and all that’s left in my hand is a dull sting.

He does Richie next, who grimaces in pain. And once Bill’s done he waves his hand around, as though that’s going to take away the pain.

Eddie comes after Richie, and he obviously whimpers a bit in pain. Then there’s Mike, who just grimaces. Stan’s after Mike, then Ben, and finally Beverly. I don’t know how, but she doesn’t even flinch.

Once Bill’s done, he takes his place in between Beverly and I once more. He grabs both of our hands, and I start to see where he’s going with this. We’re making a blood pact.

I grab Richie’s hand, butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach as I do. It’s not long before we’re all holding hands. We stand like that for a few minutes, not speaking or anything. Our hands all drop at the same time, and Stan’s the first to speak.

“I gotta go. I hate you.” He stands there for a minute and I might think he genuinely means it if he didn’t smile after about a minute. “I‘kill see you later.” He states before turning and walking away.

Eddie’s the next to leave, only hugging Richie before walking away. Mike goes next, then Richie.

I turn to the rest of the group as Richie walks away. “I’m gonna-“ Before I can finish my sentence, Bill’s smiling at me and waving me away. “Go get your man, Y/N.” He states, and I smile back at him before walking away.

I have to run after Richie to catch up to him, but luckily he hears me coming and stops.

He smiles at me, showing off his slightly crooked teeth. “What, missed me too much? Well, if you don’t hurry up then so will your mom.” I roll my eyes and slow to a stop as I reach where he’s standing. “Shut up trashmouth.” I state, rushing in and pressing my lips to his before he can speak again.

Upon pulling away, I see about two things before I’m being pulled into another kiss. One, his face is bright red, and two, he’s smiling, really wide.

When we pull away from our second kiss, this time neither of us run. We just stand there, staring at each other.

“I never thought that was going to happen again, honestly. But before you can bolt again, wanna be my girlfriend?” Richie asks. I nod, my cheeks burning, and I’m sure they’re just as bright as his. “Duh, idiot.”

I pull him into one last kiss before he grabs my hand and we start to walk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sorry this is a really short chapter but this is the end of this book! there’s going to be a sequel, and the first chapter is going to be out today! :)


End file.
